


Granted

by aionimica



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing You, Post Trespasser, i wish it could have been different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: Solas could see her there, sitting in the bowels of the atrium, looking up to the empty library and crows nests, surrounded by the works of his hands.They're for you, he wished he said - he wished he had time to say. This is your story, they're all for you...





	Granted

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr user salvviohexia: Solavellan - did it sound like she missed me?

There were a few left in Thedas that would call what was left between them a dance, but Solas did his best to not give it such connotations.

It was a business transaction, an exchange of valuables.

Cullen would probably just call it what it was -- an exchange of agents, a gathering or reluctant loss of information -- but it happened every few months that the Inquisitor was able to discover the identity of one of his agents.

This time was no different. It had been a while since any returned from Skyhold, but when the elf walked into camp with tattered robes marked by the Inquisition, Solas knew.

They met in his tent, as far away from prying ears and prying eyes that could be managed. One of his lieutenants went through the positions, marking down one of appropriate rank and size. The newcomer would be reassigned: Dath’an was a good agent, there would be work for him elsewhere. They all knew it was a matter of time before the Inquisitor found them.

(Solas overheard one night as he walked through the camps, that she had a nose and an eye for anything that had to do with him. He also noticed that as he passed the whispers died down. He didn’t mind such talk, just as he didn’t mind such truths. They had a nose and an eye and many other things for each other. That was never doubted.)

He listened and waited as Dath’an talked of the Inquisition, or what was left of it; how the Inquistor disbanded her forces and sent most of them home. Orlais and Ferelden were satiated, temporarily, and she sat at her throne and waited for a time.

But she wasn't alone. The commander stayed, her new spymaster at her side and Dorian never too far away. Even Cassandra hadn't dared to leave her side. (That voice in the back of his head didn't help to remind him that of them all, he was the only one who left her behind). Skyhold was her home and stained with memories of him. But no matter what was said, she couldn't be made to leave it.

Solas could see her there, sitting in the bowels of the atrium, looking up to the empty library and crows nests, surrounded by the works of his hands.

_ They're for you,  _ he wished he said - he wished he had time to say.  _ This is your story, they're all for you... _

“That was it, ser.”

Solas blinked. His scout looked at him expectantly, but he slowly turned away, his mouth pressed into a bitter line. He never looked forward to this. He knew what Dath’an would say.

Before she let them go, she had everyone else leave until it was just her and his agents. It was the closest she could get to him for now and they always told of how she looked at them, suddenly just a Dalish elf in foreign clothes and with a voice much softer than expected. She always asked his agents if he had any messages for her. They never did, but he always told them to ask if she had any for him. Sometimes they would just come back and reluctantly give him the middle finger. Others said she just walked away without another word.

This was was no different. Dath’an met his gaze without sympathy as he said the exact thing as everyone before him. “And I took my leave.”

There was once a time where he would have gotten his hopes up, when he would have read into their posture and their reluctance to say anything else. But as the weeks went by, the Dread Wolf grew wiser.

“She did say something on the way out though.”

Solas stilled, not daring to turn around, not even breathe. The moment hung there and every possibility waited in it.

He was almost certain Darth’an was smiling when he said, “She mentioned, ‘Tell that asshole I miss him.’”

He shouldn’t have smiled. He really shouldn’t have smiled or encouraged anything, but warmth flooded his skin and pained his heart as the Dread Wolf waved the elf away. “That is all.”


End file.
